The matching Keyring
by Arya Seth
Summary: he sent him a key ring but he didnt know who it was from. not until that practice atobe made them both attend. not until he fell sick. not until...[R&R! thank you!]


**The matching key ring.**

**My mouth watered as I felt for my bento box, thinking of all the food mum put inside. A voice was heard beside me, wait a minute it sounds so familiar though. I slowly turned my head and found my face close to Hiyoshi's. I blushed and fell back, I grasped for air. His breath smelt of spearmint. He walked past me and picked up my bento box and stared at it weirdly. He raised an eyebrow and smirked,**

**"Heh never knew you liked these things." I stood up and patted my bum.**

**He handed me the box and I looked at it carefully and finally realized it was my little sister's. I recapped about what happened just then, I turned and my face was very close to his… why was I blushing though?**

**"Uh... Um... er…" I was wordless, I wanted to say,**

**"You bastard! Why the hell did you smirk!? I mean cant I have a girl's bento box?" but of course I couldn't say it… VV since I was speechless.**

**"Hmm? Didn't get you…never mind Atobe said that there were practice at the court after Lunch, get there in time, you know Atobe never likes people late." With that he walked towards the changing rooms.**

**"Good then we miss out Math, cool." Hiyoshi stared behind me and walked away, quickly. I realized too late that a shadow was covering the hot sun, behind me. This time I didn't even turn to see who it is, only one person has such a big shadow. So I decided to walk straight ahead. A hand landed on my shoulder to stop me escaping.  
"Hiyoshi-Kuuun! " I looked back to Hiyoshi but he was nowhere to be seen, "Tch! Ditcher!" all I can do now was only to face what's gonna happen to me next.**

**"Good afternoon Sugou-sen…" a fist flew towards my face, didn't have enough time to dodge it… everything went black… dammit!**

**I walked into the changing rooms; I laid a hand on my poor head and let out a groan. Ow, it hurts...**

**While I was concentrated on head I didn't notice someone in front me, changing. I banged into him, he wasn't wearing a top. .**

**"Oh! Sorry!" I apologized and did a slight bow and looked up. OMG its Hiyoshi. I could tell he was trying to stop himself from smiling but he failed, miserably.**

**I blushed and walked to my locker I could imagine Hiyoshi smiling like shit.**

**"Oi, what's with the big bulb on your head? It looks too big, even for your head." I turned and Hiyoshi looked back. Hs face going red from not laughing. He KNEW what happened he's just acting like a jerk now.**

**I ignored him and continued changing. As I took my shirt off, I felt a hand land on me; I spun around to see who it was. Idiot! Who else is on this changing room? The spot where Hiyoshi's hand is, it was burning hot,**

**I opened my mouth to speak but it came out wrong,**

**"What do you want?" Oo wow he looks shocked, I mean its not the first time me saying that to him, he should be used to it. But he was shocked for a totally different reason.**

**"Are you angry?" OO this is something new, he's never asked me this before.**

**"No, why would I? I'm not that... You know." I flicked his hand away and the burning stop, I felt better. As I wore my P.E shirt on, Hiyoshi once again placed both of his hands on me and spun me around. His eyes looked real serious, I mean he's always serious, but this eye was exactly the same when he has his exams…**

**"Hey, tell me, are you angry?" why would he wanna know?**

**"It's really none of your business. Now let go off me before someone comes in." I tried to push his hand away but instead he held me closer to him. So close I could once again smell the spearmint he eats before practice. His face came closer every second and we got so close, I could even feel his fringe touching my forehead. My heart rate must've gone faster, because I can feel myself going hot and I think I'm blushing too.**

**God, help me! . take this guy away from me… I want out!!**

**Finally the door swung opened and Hiyoshi quickly sat back and picked up his shoes and started putting them on. At the doorway, was Shishido?**

**He finally spoke and broke the tension that was killing me.**

**"Uh... Atobe wanted me to tell you that we got practice after lunch and told you, Mukahi, who is ALWAYS late, to get there in time." I let out a sigh and gently nodded to say that I understand. I watched as Hiyoshi and Shishido walked out of the door leaving me in the changing room by myself. After 5 minutes, I walked out of the changing rooms and the whole gang was there… waiting for me.**

**"Mukahi, ore-sama has waited LONG enough. Ore-sama shall not wait this long next time. Understand?**

**I kept my head low in case I meet HIS eyes. So my situation was over and we started to play a game against each other…**

**Atobe began to announce who's playing against whom. I prayed to god that i'm not with him, 'because I wouldn't be able to concentrate in the game… then I hear my nightmare…**

**"Ok, we're playing 3 games at a time. Oshitari against me, Otori against Shishido, and… Mukahi against…"please god please…anyone BUT him… "Mukahi against Hiyoshi!" I looked at Hiyoshi's big fat smirk and wanted to punch him in the face… he had planned this I can tell by that smirk. Why did I even come to school? Dammit!**

**So the matches…begins. Hiyoshi is the server. He did a normal serve, at first I thought I'd be angry enough to kick his ass… but I was wrong. I watched as Hiyoshi's hair waved and his sweat coming off… I couldn't help not to blush and I bet that's what Hiyoshi's been wishing for, so I stopped myself from blushing too hard…well, at least I tried. When I saw that smirk grow bigger… I knew he knew why my cheeks went pinkish. Then the next thing I knew my legs gave up and I fell. As I fell I was able to have a quick glance at Hiyoshi… his face for the first time looked very emotional. Then I saw nothing. The last thing I saw was**

**Hiyoshi rushing over to me and so is everyone else.**

**I heard noises around me, as if someone's trying to look for something but can't. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hiyoshi fumbling on to everything. I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing at this clumsy Hiyoshi. But at second thought… maybe not…**

**By the time I realized, Hiyoshi was looking at me and I looked away even though he saw me looking at him. Then the footsteps came closer to me and he sat next to me. I glanced at his bag and saw 'that'. I hesitated. But tried not to show. Then he spoke first and broke the unpleasant atmosphere.**

**"Ahem... uh… are you feeling better? The nurse isn't here…so uh… I gotta look for the med myself. Wait here while I look for it ok?" he stood to walk away from me. I don't know what has given me the courage to do this but I did it before I could stop myself.**

**I grabbed his shirt and he turned in surprise as if to say, what the hell? I quickly let go apologized, I kept my eye down, and once again I'm afraid to meet his eyes. He stayed standing there as if to make me feel even more awkward. But then again… he sat down and made you look into his eyes by lifting up my head. Shit!**

**Stop doing that! I hate your eyes! I felt my face burn and I knew I was blushing. Then spot he was touching me went icily cold. I can feel the contrast. Man! This is killing me! I can't stand looking into his eyes… I felt warmth and I opened my eyes and saw him come closer I had to do this…I pushed him away. And lifted up MY key ring… and looked at it in disbelief. Then… he lifted up HIS one. We slowly matched them up together and we watched as the lights flickered away happily. Then Hiyoshi said…**

**"It's our turn now." I turned to him in confusion. But I understood very soon. His lips met mine and his eyes were closed. As the burning lips fell I heard noises at the back of Hiyoshi. We both turned and saw the nurse.**

**I felt uneasiness in Hiyoshi, and I thought I was pretty normal… I mean I'm feeling it too. The nurse stood there for a second then,**

**"Oh, hohoho, (what.a.pleasant.view.) Hi Hiyoshi, hi uh…**

**Sorry that I have interrupted this truly fascinating uh…conversation… I guess… I'll just leave you two by yourselves at the moment." With that she turned to the door and just before she leaves the room she turned around once more and said,**

**"Oh, by the way Hiyoshi… nice girl friend there."**

**And slam. The door shuts. I saw the back of Hiyoshi's starting to tremble,**

**"S-She didn't take ME as a girl did she?" Hiyoshi remained silent. But I knew he knew the answer. i pouted in silent, then he turned, and the next thing I knew was I am on my bed and Hiyoshi… is…on…top… of… me. His lips were on mine and this time… I looked out for peoples.**


End file.
